1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to orthopedic knee braces and particularly those designed to provide medial (varus) and lateral (valgus) compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0183672 A1 discloses an orthopedic knee brace with adjustable length struts. Length adjustment is achieved via a telescopic adjustment assembly but no provision is made for medial or lateral adjustment of the length adjustment mechanism cannot be used for that purpose without producing binding of the joint mechanism.
A self-aligning adjustable orthopedic knee brace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,066 B1. The brace of this patent has a self-aligning polycentric joint which utilizes an apertured spherical bearing element and an annular concave seat in which the bearing element is freely rotatable so as to permit not only anterior-posterior pivoting of the femoral and tibial arms with respect to each other, but also medial-lateral relative movement. Additionally, the femoral (upper) arm has a length adjustment arrangement with an adjustment screw, the head of which is rotatably retained in the top end of the femoral arm and the other of which is threaded into the facing end an adjustment arm so that rotation of the screw either draws the adjustment arm toward femoral arm or displaces it away from it. By adjustment of the arms, the angle of inclination of femoral half of the brace can be adjusted relative to the tibial half, the spherical polycentric joint allowing for the laterally or medially directed inclination without producing binding during posterior-anterior motion. However, the problem with the use of a spheric polycentric joint is that it imparts an inherent weakness to the brace in that it is not constrained against transverse rotation, i.e., rotation in a horizontal plan, and thus allows a degree of twisting between the femur and tibia. Furthermore, a joint of this type cannot duplicate the correct natural movement of the knee, such as is obtainable by the joints as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,404; 4,890,607; 5,259,832; and 5,330,418.